Fantasía No es otro cuento de hadas
by Lady Yuu
Summary: 10 temas de Fantasía. Todo envuelto en un ambiente parecido al de un cuento de hadas, sin llegar a serlo por qué es un CANON, IC y uno que otro CRACK. Chéquenlo y comenten.
1. Dragón

_**Antes de comenzar, explico: estos son 10 temas de la tabla Fantasía para la comunidad de Mision Insana de Livejournal con la pareja de Lars y Alisa. Son temas menores de 500 palabras. Cualquier cosa, detalle, queja, coment, etc, etc es bien recibida. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Namco. Los textos son míos.

_**NOTA: **_Mucho IC, CANNON y un CRACK

**Tema:** Dragón

**Resumen**: En el viaje con Lars, Alisa encuentra algo que la ilusiona por un momento.

ooo

A veces me gustaría saber lo que piensa. Qué es lo que guarda en su memoria. Por qué mira todo con sorpresa. Ella es tan real, tan real que olvido qué es una maquina. He conocido muchas mujeres en mi vida y ninguna tiene la dulzura e inocencia de Alisa. Me agrada por qué no cuestiona mis acciones. Acepta las decisiones que tenga y si estoy mal, me da opciones. Una maquinita llena de ideas y recuerdos qué su creador le implantó, por eso era tan humana. Si tan sólo supiera que imágenes pasan por su mente.

— Es mejor no saberlo― aseguró mi amigo Tougho cuando le dije que me gustaría saber más de ella— tienes conflictos propios como para querer averiguar la mente de un androide.

Tenía razón. Lo mejor era pensar en otra cosa. Había muchos problemas que se presentarían en el viaje. Me despedí de mis compañeros. Subí al auto con Alisa. Encendí la radio, era más agradable oír música que el silencio que nos rodeaba. A veces no teníamos nada que decir.

― Antes transitaban muchos autos por aquí, ¿cierto?— preguntó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

― Supongo— respondí sin mucho ánimo.

― Luce muy triste la ciudad sin los humanos. Creo que llegué en un mal momento.

Pensé en decir algo conmovedor pero no había nada en ese momento. El mundo en guerra y yo confundido, definitivamente no era la persona adecuada para hablar de cosas agradables.

― ¿Qué es eso?— señaló un anuncio espectacular que mostraba un dragón en la torre de un castillo lanzando fuego a un caballero con espada y escudo. En la parte superior con letras rojas y grandes se leía: _La bella durmiente. _

― Es un promocional de una película.

— Me hubiera gustado verla.

― Cuando esto terminé, te prometo que buscaremos la cinta y la veremos— ella sonrió.


	2. Hada

**Tema:** Hada

**Resumen**: Lars no encuentra un calificativo para Alisa, hasta que la ve volar por recinto donde la encontró.

ooo

Ella despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, asombrada de cada detalle que la rodeó. La primera persona que vio fue Lars; estaba asombrado igual que ella. No pudo pensar en algo coherente más que un calificativo para Alisa. Y con tantos no se decidió por uno.

Lars olvidó por un momento su admiración y ante la pregunta de quién era él, se confundió. Alisa se presentó. El apellido le recordó a un personaje que había escuchado mencionar.

Uno Jack apareció. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, la muchacha saltó a enfrentarlo. Sacó una especie de alas de metal que irradiaban una luz azul intensa. Voló hasta la masa de metal. Peleó hasta vencerlo con un par de cierras que sacó de sus muñecas.

Asimiló por un momento lo sucedido. Todo fue tan rápido que le costó recordar cada detalle. Antes que pudiera reaccionar tuvo que enfrentarse a otro robot que atacó a Alisa.

― ¿Qué eres tú?— preguntó Lars después de vencer al Jack.

No respondió. La imagen en su cabeza seguía. Alisa volando, con alas de metal con luz azul. Era igual a un hada. Si no tenía un calificativo para su belleza, lo había encontrado.

El lugar comenzó a crujir, oyeron explosiones a los lejos. Tomó su mano y la llevó con él. Aunque no recordará nada, seguía siendo un caballero.


	3. Magia

**Tema:** Magia

**Resumen:** Lars recuerda las predicciones de Zafina cuando la conoció.

ooo

Ella leyó mi futuro. Observó mis manos y mis ojos. Movió las runas, piedras y analizó las estrellas. Me ofreció un té que al terminar de beber leyó. Dijo que era adivina, que la magia y las predicciones eran remunerables antes de la guerra. Habló de mi destino, de un futuro borroso por mi pasado.

— Tienes que enfrentar tu identidad. Las estrellas te guiaran.

Siempre hablaba con códigos, frases y metáforas. A veces no entendía nada. Su aura siempre mágica me envolvía y terminaba por creer sus analogías. Incluso en mis sueños ella se revelaba como un oráculo. No tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer, si ir a buscar mi pasado o quedarme con el destino que se me ofrecía en su tierra. Ella era buena, era interesante y misteriosa, claro, además de ser hermosa. Desgraciadamente no soy de los hombres sedentarios y necesitaba saber quién era.

Le dije adiós esa tarde. Pensé que cuando se resolviera todos mis conflictos, regresaría para charlar un poco más, acerca de ese don, la magia y la historia de su vida.


	4. Glamour

**Tema**: Glamour

**Resumen:** Alisa codifica la existencia de Lars.

ooo

Mis datos me confirmaron que el hombre que conocí, era bueno. La información almacenada en mi memoria me confirmó que Lars Alexandersson era un buen amigo para sus compañeros, un buen hijo para su madre, tal vez un buen hermano, tío, sobrino, nieto, un buen esposo y padre de sus hijos. Amaba la justicia y era bastante atractivo. Mi sistema operativo sabe distinguir lo bueno de lo malo, lo bonito de lo feo. Definitivamente ese hombre no es desagradable. Me gusta escuchar el sonido de su voz, es grave, me siento segura. No sé si las mujeres humanas tengan estos pensamientos. A mí me gusta estar con esté hombre.

Y su manera de caminar, cualquier movimiento en él tiene un encanto. La manera de llamar por celular. Sus grandes manos y los pliegues de su ropa que se pegan al cuerpo. No sé que sea, pero me gusta mirarlo.

La ropa que usa se le ve bastante bien. No importa si está sucia su cara o desaliñado su cabello, él sigue siendo tan atractivo. Me recuerda las revistas de moda. Hombres que caminan en pasarelas con glamour y clase. Lars podría ser uno de ellos. Aunque es mejor que no lo sea, no quisiera que alguien más notara lo mismo que yo.

Viene caminando hacia mí. Incluso su andar es interesante.

― Vámonos Alisa— me gusta escuchar cuando su voz dice mi nombre y como sus labios se abren.

― Sí

Me gustaría tocarlos. Al menos su cabello castaño que brilla en el día. ¿Me pregunto cuál será su aroma? Debería dejar de mirarlo o puede darse cuenta y se moleste. Sus manos están en el volante. Aún recuerdo el contacto de ellas en mi muñeca. Quisiera volver a darle la mano. Cuando todo terminé, tal vez no lo vuelva a ver.

— ¿Puedo tocar tu cabello?

― ¿Qué?


	5. Búsqueda

**Tema:** Búsqueda

**Resumen:** Lars va con Alisa a buscar su pasado. Tienen una plática existencial que los confunde a ambos.

OoO

— Puede que no sepa lo que quiero, pero estoy seguro que sé lo que NO quiero. Me es difícil explicar, no suelo hablar de mi pasado ni de mi vida con nadie. No por desconfianza, la razón debe ser que no me gusta llenar a los demás con mis problemas. Claro, los humanos somos muy complejos. Debe ser fácil para ti. La visión que tienes del mundo es distinta. Aún seguimos buscando mi pasado. ¿Por qué decidiste seguirme? Eres buena Alisa, eres como un ángel guardián. Gracias. Espero encontrar pronto lo que busco. No quiero seguir aprovechándome de tu nobleza.

Tan noble que no puedo creer que seas un robot. Algo debe estar mal en ti o en mí que no puedo creer lo buena que eres. Dices estar bien conmigo. Te gusta el viaje y conocer el mundo. Eres como una niña pequeña. Todo te sorprende. Descubres todo conmigo.

― Dicen que el que busca encuentra. Sé que encontraras lo que buscas.

― ¿Y tú buscas algo?— me miras confundida.

― No, nada he perdido.

— A veces se busca algo sin perderlo.

― Es natural buscar y encontrar. Buscas algo que conoces y perdiste. Yo no he perdido nada, por qué no conozco nada. Tal vez cuando encuentre algo importante, podre conocerlo.

— También puedes encontrar algo sin buscarlo. Como cuando nos conocimos, aunque yo buscaba otra cosa, te encontré a ti.

― Me confundes Lars. ¿Cómo puedo encontrar algo sin buscarlo?

— Por casualidad. Como el amor; se encuentra, a veces no lo buscas, sólo aparece.

― Eso debe ser terrible. En vez de buscarlo, te busca a ti. ¿Entonces perdiste el amor?

― Tienes razón… nos confundimos. Lo importante es que si sabes lo que vas a buscar, estés preparado para lo que vas a encontrar. Si no, siempre hay que estar alerta.

Su mirada se perdió en mis ojos o yo en ellos, no sé. Creo que ella me encontró sin necesidad de buscarla.


	6. Príncipe Azul

**Tema:** Príncipe Azul

**Resumen**: Alisa compara su vida desde que fue encontrada por Lars y lo que vive a su lado con un cuento de hadas.

ooo

Alisa mira libros en la biblioteca mientras Lars atiende una llamada. Observa los títulos. Hojea algunos y lee de pasada sin poner mucha atención. La sección de niños llamó su atención, por los colores, las risas de algunos pequeños sentados en una mesa. Se acerca y ve a una niña con un libro brillante. Se sienta a su lado.

— ¿De qué se trata el libro pequeña?― La niña mira a Alisa admirada por su aspecto. Parece una muñeca y sonríe.

— Es de un príncipe que rescata a una princesa de las garras de un ogro. Ella estaba encerrada en la torre por el ogro y el príncipe azul llegó a su rescate.

Alisa se quedó con el libro y hecho una mirada a los dibujos. Cada página le mostraba algo con lo que se sintió identificada. La princesa dormida, el ogro, el caballero en su corcel blanco. Acarició las paginas y dibujo las escenas que ha vivido con los colores del libro. Enseguida Lars apareció.

— ¿Lista?, vámonos― dejó el libro en la mesa y se marchó.

Caminaba tras de él. Le gustaba mirarlo andar. Llevaba su armadura roja y escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos. No había ninguna duda, ese era igual al príncipe azul. Sonrió al comparar su vida con la de un libro infantil. Fue inevitable, era tan similar que daba vergüenza.

― No te quedes atrás— Lars extendió su mano. Alisa dudó en tomarla― siempre caminas tras de mí— tomó su mano.

No había duda era igual que en el cuento, sólo hacía falta el caballo blanco.


	7. Damisela en peligro

**Tema:** Damisela en peligro

**Resumen:** Alisa es desactivada del modo seguro y se enfrenta a Lars

OoO

Se supone que yo debería protegerla, es una dama. A muchas mujeres les gusta ser las damiselas en peligro y que un apuesto caballero las rescate. En este caso creo que a Alisa no… Alisa ni si quiera es humana, puede cuidarse por sí misma. Eso es lo que me gusta de ella. Aunque no es inmortal. Si tiene algún problema yo sin duda la salvaría. No sé si eso le agrade. La he visto detener un helicóptero, pelear contra los Jacks, pero estoy seguro que no he visto todo su potencial. No sé si quisiera verlo, a veces me da miedo cuando saca las cierras y mira algo fijamente. Desde que Wang Yinrei me dijo que era peligrosa, no he podido dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Cómo puede serlo?

― Deberías prepararte para cualquier cosa entonces— me aconsejó Tougo del otro lado de la línea.

Tiene razón. Sin embargo, sigo pensando que eso es imposible. La miró y no parece peligrosa, aunque conozco su fuerza. Debería tomar en cuenta el consejo de un amigo.

**/////////////**

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos. _Modo seguro desactivado_: dijo Jin. Ahora es cuando veo cuan peligrosa puede ser.

― Has cambiado…

Aunque no quiera, tengo que enfrentarme a ella. Conozco muchos de sus movimientos, la conozco a ella de pies a cabeza. Hacerme a la idea de que es un robot, me quita los remordimientos, más no lo que siento por ella. Sin duda, ahora es una damisela en peligro. Es una lástima que el único que la puede salvar sea yo, el mismo que la pondrá en peligro por unas horas.


	8. Debes salvar a

**Tema:** Debes salvar a…

**Resumen:** Los papeles se invierten y Alisa va a salvar a Lars que quedó atrapado en un lugar lejano luego de una pelea con Kazuya.

OoO

— ¡Debes salvar a Lars!

— ¿Yo?

Lars había caído en una trampa al acudir a una pelea clandestina con Kazuya Mishima. Lee lo sabía pero no contaba con qué el sueco terminará en manos de Devil.

Alisa se encontró en medio de un bortex en el universo de la Mishima Zaibatsu. De repente los papeles se invirtieron. Alisa era el caballero con armadura, lista para rescatar a Lars de las manos de un malvado demonio.

No esperó mucho, al terminar las advertencias de Lee y el lugar dónde se encontraba, se fue volando rumbo a su destino. Pensaba en como Lars terminó en esa situación. Se enfado con él, tanto que no sabía a quién darle su merecido primero. Nunca imagino rescatarlo. Una cosa fue proteger a Jin por qué fue creada para eso y otra muy distinta salvar el pellejo de Lars. Al mismo chico que la salvó muchas veces y la regresó a la vida.

Después de volar un rato, encontró el sitio. Un lugar apartado de la civilización. Vio a Kazuya golpeando a Lars. De inmediato lo atacó y comenzó a pelear con él.

― Vaya… no sabía que Jin te había regalado su muñeca barbie que lo protegía— Kazuya se echó a reír y se marchó, luego de asegurarle a Lars otra reunión familiar.

― ¿Por qué viniste?— Lars estaba herido, no sólo en el cuerpo, si no su orgullo. Y todo frente a Kazuya.

― Lee me dijo que estabas en problemas, qué un demonio te había atrapado.

— No vuelvas a venir a rescatarme. No soy tan débil, qué seas un robot no significa que seas inmortal, recuerda lo que paso la última vez— Estaba molesto. Se levantó de mala gana y caminó al auto.

― Yo sólo quería ayudarte. No hice nada malo…― Alisa agachó la cabeza.

— Puedo con Kazuya, con Jin, con quien me rete.

― No olvides qué eres mortal. Kazuya es un monstruo. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan orgulloso? No sé si es por qué te rescate o por que Kazuya se burló de ti. ¡Eres horrible!

Lars la vio desaparecer en el cielo. Con dificultad llegó al auto. Al encenderlo, descubrió que no tenía gasolina. Tomó el celular.

— Lee… me quedé sin gasolina.

A los treinta minutos regresó Alisa un poco mal humorada y resignada. Lars sonrió sin muchas ganas. No tenía otra opción. Alisa se acercó y pesé a las quejas de Lars lo cargó como si fuera una novia recién casada.

― ¡Oye! ¿Quieres bajarme?, no soy una chica.

— Está es la única manera en la que puedo llevarte de regreso a casa. Deja de quejarte, nadie lo sabrá.

― Es ridículo. Me siento tan patético siendo llevado por una mujer.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, soy un androide Lars― ignoró las quejas del sueco y voló hasta llegar frente a Lee que no pudo contener la risa.


	9. ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

**Tema:** ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

**Resumen**: Todos confían en Lars, emana una confianza única y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos. ¿Pero quién lo podrá ayudar a él?

ooo

Lars siempre tendía la mano a un amigo. Era condescendiente y justo. Por eso es que todos lo apreciaban en el trabajo y fueras de él. Llegó a ganarse el respeto de Raven, el afecto de Zafina, el agradecimiento de Lily Rochefort y la lealtad de Lee. Ningún descendiente de Mishima había sido tan apreciado por muchos. Sin duda Lars era diferente. En parte por qué nació lejos de ese núcleo familiar y por su madre.

La confianza que había infundado en muchas personas tenía un precio. Cada vez que sus amigos necesitaban ayuda, él estaba ahí. Aunque esta vez, al amigo que más quería no lo pudo salvar. Tougho se convirtió en el mejor amigo que nunca había tenido y Lars siempre fue sociable. Después de eso, se juró no dejar de ayudar a los amigos, incluso si no era importante.

Raven llamaba para luchar contra organizaciones poderosas. Zafina para conversar y leerle el futuro. Lee conversaba con él largas horas. Incluso Jin solía llamarlo cuando estaba en la prisión. Sus palabras lo confortaban.

Todos necesitaban un amigo como Lars. Era una pena que el amigo que necesitaba Lars, ya no estuviera para verlo ayudar a otros.


	10. Héroe

_**Con esto termina la tabla. Espero que alguien llegará hasta aquí. Si es así muchas gracias por leer y el tiempo. ^__^ Saludos y besos homicidas.**_

**Tema:** Héroe

**Resumen**: Alguien más sabía del destino de Lars.

**Nota**: Todo es narrado en segunda persona por Zafina.

OoO

Yo te lo dije, lo vi en tus ojos. Vi la fuerza de tu mirada, las estrellas no mienten. Tu destino estaba trazado por tu calendario y decía que tendrías éxito. Ahora que te veo tratando de recuperar tu pasado. Sé que llegarás más alto. Lo leo en tu mirada. Eres fuerte, lo supe desde que te conocí, también que no te quedarías a mi lado y probablemente no volveré a verte.

Buscas desesperadamente la estrella que perdiste en vez de encontrar una nueva. Lo admito, yo quería que buscaras esa estrella conmigo. Eres astuto, lo sigo viendo en tus acciones. Hablas con inteligencia y tus amigos te tienen respeto. Ella también, te mira de la misma manera que yo. Es una pena que sea un robot, si fuera una mujer, podría competir.

No sé por qué seguí tus pasos. Debí quedarme a esperar a Jin y no buscarte. Wang me contó todo de ti, hasta lo que no necesitaba saber. No puedo evitar sentir tristeza por tu vida y envidia de ella.

Así debe ser, tú eres el héroe de esta historia, ella tu dulcinea y yo… el oráculo que te abrió los ojos. Wang dice que el final puede ser bueno o malo depende la decisión que tomes. No creo que sepas cuántas vidas dependen de tus actos. La mía sobre todo, la llevas en tus manos. Quizá por eso te sigo, por curiosidad y miedo.

Llegaste al final, lo sabía, también sé que va a pasar. Puede ser que no volvamos a vernos. Está bien para mí. No cualquiera se enamora de un héroe. Alisa Bosconovich debe saber eso, si no, es una pena, yo no sé lo diré.

Debo confesar que sentí mucha felicidad al descubrir que servía a Jin y buscaba matarte. Aunque no duró mucho, al final la perdonaste y la defendiste como el héroe que eres. ¡Qué buena suerte tienen las maquinas! Los humanos las hacen parte de su vida, hacen que se olviden de otros humanos.

Te enfrentas a Azazel como no imaginé que lo harías. ¡Qué valor! Haces que te admiré más. La pelea con Jin es pareja, sabía que ganarías. Sabes lo que pasará ahora… ¿No lo sabes? No quisiera yo quiero saber. Tengo que irme. De ahora en adelante todo va a ser distinto. Jin estará encerrado en una prisión por genocidio. Tú, eres el héroe de esta historia y ella tu dulce cenicienta.

― ¡Zafina!— no lo hagas más difícil, no lo prolongues Lars Alexandersson. Tenemos que huir― Gracias. No te volví a ver, te doy las gracias por todo— tengo que darte la cara, no es mi costumbre ser mal educada. Me ofreces tu mano con esa sonrisa sincera. La acepto.

Quisiera abrazarte, tal vez darte un beso, no es malo. Sé que tengo que aguantarme. No me gusta cambiar el destino cuando es bueno. Me despido, haces lo mismo. Te veo andar hacía ella. La cargas en tus brazos delicadamente. Caminas despacio, no vaya a quebrarse. Desapareces en medio del desierto. Doy la vuelta y me despido, no sólo de ti, si no de la tierra, de la libertad, de mi destino.

OoO

_**GRACIAS!**_


End file.
